Tanjoubi Omedetou
by xCurryKero
Summary: My first fic here.. It's Basil's birthday, and he wants to spent this special day with you. One-shot BasilxReader [Eh... Not sure about the rating...]


**_[A/N]_**

**_Ehehehee. C-Curry here~~ __This is my very first fic here, I did my best on it and I hope you readers like it~ _**

**_Fran: "She doesn't own anything but the fic itself."_**

**_F-F-Fran..! Aa, yes, I do not own Basil-kun or you._**

* * *

_"Basil-kuuun~"_ You said, walking in to the kitchen where said boy was. Although you two didn't knew each other for long, you still became good friends, he was your crush-at-first-sight and you were his reassuring friend. Basil looked up and smiled.

_"Ohayou gozaimasu [Y/N],"_ You stood right in front of him and smiled.

_"Is there something wrong?"_ He asked, wondering why you kept staring at him.

_"Nothing."_ You answered, while you got something to eat and sat down at the kitchen table. Did he actually forgot that today was his birthday..? Couldn't be, right? Basil wasn't a person who would forget this kind of things, he had remembered yours too.

_"Is thy free today? I just heard that I'm free today, but I'm not sure why though."_ He softly said, his gaze not leaving his plate, being a bit uncertain and shy about it. Okay, maybe he did forgot.

_"Sure Basil-kun! We should hang out for once."_ You said happily. You guessed that you should make today a amazing day for your new (soon to be boy)friend.

A hour later you two were siting in the car, and you still didn't came up with something to do, so you were just heading to town so that you could improv something.

_"Ne, [Y/N], did thy know that today there is a fair in town, we could go there if thee wants."_ that's a nice idea! Everyone likes fairs, right? Okay, maybe except for Hibari...

_"That would be great!"_ You said, the car driving to the fair. Too bad you didn't came up with it yourself, but you both loved fairs, and figured that enjoying the fair could be really fun, especially because this was the first time you and Basil went to one together.

_"Let's ride the ferris wheel now, at last."_ You said, hopping and dragging Basil along, still excited after a whole day.

_"Mnm, okay,"_ he looked at your hand which was connected with his and looked back at you, who was overexcited, because you couldn't help but loving ferris wheels, and blushed a little at the look of your smiling face.

Not much longer after, you two were sitting in a cabin, Basil on one side and you on the other, staring out of the window totally enjoying yourself, while the ferris wheel slowly came to a stop, revealing a pretty view on the illuminated town._ "Uwaaaa~~"_ Your eyes almost seemed glued to the window when you felt Basil came to sit next to you. You looked away from the view and turned so that you were facing Basil, who was nervously fidgeting.

_"Basil/[Y/N],"_ You both started at the same time.

_"Ah! You can talk first, Basil-kun!"_ Basil shook his head, cheeks slightly painted red, although oblivious to you.

_"It wasn't that important, thou has probably more important things to say!"_ You looked the other way, not sure what you was about to say.

_"I guess I forgot.."_ You looked back at Basil, a questioned look over his face.

_"But, I hope you had fun today. I wanted you to have a nice birthday, one you would remember."_ His questioned look turned into a soft smile.

_"I did, I thank thee for today, but I do have one more request."_ You blinked. A request? You wasn't able to do much.. You nodded.

_"If I'm able to do it, I will."_ Again he started fidgeting, looking at his hands on his knees.

_"Dost thy want to hang out with me more often?"_ He said quietly, unnoticeable if you weren't listening, but you were. And you couldn't believe your ears. He wanted to be with you more often..!

_"Of course, silly!"_ You hugged him and Basil, a bit confused and embarrassed(and obviously blushing like mad), hugged you back.

You two arrived back at the Vongola mansion, holding each others hand. Reborn jumped in front of you.

_"This makes you two officially boyfriend-girlfriend now, right?"_ You didn't even had to answer. Your faces described all. You were totally happy, and nodded. The smile on your face couldn't be wider(although not Belphegor wide, no one can smile like that..) and Basil, cute lil Basil, nodded cutely, he was still shy about it, his face still tinted red, but who cared. He had you now and couldn't imagine a better birthday present than you.

Best day of my life!

* * *

**_A-And? / Leave a review if you liked it~_**


End file.
